Drugged Love
by Fawkespryde
Summary: Lalna knows that Rythian has strong feelings for Zoey. He also knows that he has a tendency to make mistakes when he is highly emotional. So he has made a potion to tear the two apart. A love potion. Too bad he didn't foresee Rythian drinking it. He didn't realize that he would come onto him so strongly. Maybe this isn't a failure? PWP Rythna Rythian/Lalna (yogslash)


**Drugged Love**

**Summary:**

Lalna knows that Rythian has strong feelings for Zoey. He also knows that he has a tendency to make mistakes when he is highly emotional. Lalna decided to use these two facts to his advantage by creating a potion that will tear the two mages apart. By using it on Zoey, she'll fall in love with him and leave Rythian in a heartbroken mess. He has created the one and only 'love potion'. It will work on whoever drinks it. Too bad Lalna didn't foresee Rythian drinking it and he most certainly didn't see the mage coming onto him so strongly. Perhaps this wasn't as much of a screw up as he though. Perhaps this can work to his advantage.

It had taken several days to gather all the necessary ingredients after Lalna's mind produced his latest scheme. After careful research he spend a painstakingly length of time collecting two ghast tears, a golden nugget, 3 brown mushrooms and an eye of ender but in the end it was worth it. The potion was finally complete and was ready to be tested. Lalna held the delicate vial in his hand, holding it up to the light. The liquid swished around in its glass confides, seemingly radiating a dark blue color. There were only a few milligrams to use so he would have to get it right to first time. There was no room for screw ups. Lalna couldn't risk Rythian finding out what he was doing. No doubt he would kill him for sure if he learned of the scientist's intent with his apprentice.

Lalna knew since the beginning how important Zoey is to Rythian. Even before the 'great Tekkit war' they never were seen far from each other. While technically not dating, it was apparent that the mage holds his apprentice in the highest regard. He taught her everything he knew, guiding her around with the patience of a saint, never once berating her for her eccentrics or mistakes. Whenever he spoke to or about her, his voice would take on a soft tone. Rythian was sweet on his little redhead regardless of him admitting it or not and Lalna was going to use this to his advantage.

Slipping the delicate vial into the breast pocket of his lab coat, Lalna made his way over to the computer terminal that controlled his force field. He would have to drop it in order to make his way to Blackrock, a risky move seeing as how Rythian has been itching to destroy his castle for awhile, but it was a risk that he was going to have to take. After the command was entered in, he heard a soft hum fade out as the impenetrable wall diminished. With a small smirk and mental check list of everything he needed, Lalna fixed his flight ring onto his finger and took off out of one of the many windows. He aimed his direction towards the castle that belonged to the mage.

The large basalt brick structure was stationed in the middle of a forested area, no doubt planted by the redheaded techno mage herself. The dark building was an eerie contrast to the bright colors of the nearby wood lands. The large dinosaur shaped watch tower silently daring any intruders to come, the sharpshooter himself standing ever so vigilant inside. Lalna frowned towards the dinosaur, landing in the trees to hide himself from view. He placed his back to a tree going over the plan in his head again. He knew that Teep would be in or around the castle, so he had to make sure he stayed out of view. The strange creature was insanely good when it came to using any sort of ranged weapon. Fortunately lalna knew that he also had a weakness. His body couldn't stand any sort of alcohol or drugs. It would mess with his system. He would get dizzy, pass out and could even forget what he was doing if he had enough liquor in his blood.

Lalna stuck to the shadows as he crept along towards the guard tower. He would just need to get close enough to use the special dart that he made for the giant lizard. It had enough chemicals inside to tranquilize three elephants. He shrugged off the leather strap that held the thin rifle over his shoulder. Once within range, he ducked behind a rock, just narrowly avoiding Teeps gaze. Sliding back the bolt, Lalna loaded the sharp looking dart into the slot before taking careful aim at the unaware dinosaur. With a silenced pop, the shot hit its mark, lodging in the soft crook between Teeps shoulder and jaw.

The sharpshooter reacted quickly to the unexpected attack, grabbing his bow and arrows from the table beside him and knocking one of the bolts into position. His eyes scanned for any sign of the intruder. Lalna stayed hidden behind the rock, counting the seconds till the drug would set in. if the dinosaur had removed the dart right away it wouldn't really have worked but seeing as how he ignored the wound in favour of retaliating brought a smile to the scientists face. He smirked as Teep swayed back and forth slightly before dropping his bow to the ground. The dinosaur tried to catch it with numb fingers only to fall forward, passing out on the railing of his guard tower.

"Stage one, success." Lalna muttered in amusement as he stood up from his hiding spot. He looped the rifle back over his shoulders and casually made his way to the castle. He slipped past the two tamed wolves sleeping in their houses and ducked behind the cage belonging to one of the iron golems. Neither of the robotic sentries reacted to the scientist's presence, only staring sadly at him. Lalna feeling sort of bad for the mechanical creatures, unlocked the latch keeping the doors closed and partially opened them. The red golem tilted it head in analysis while the blue one was already out of his cage, wandering the front yard. He wandered over to the garden and began casually stepped on the growing plants destroying them bit by bit. Rythian was going to have a field day when he finds out that his two guards had been freed again. Lalna smirked at the thought of the mage flying circles around Blackrock trying to locate and herd his golems back up again.

Lalna crept up to the front of the castle, listening for any signs of movement. After a few moments of silence, he pushed the door open slowly, testing the waters. The hallway was empty except for the paintings and torches that decorated the walls. The dim light made the corridor appear ominous and dark. Lalna was surprised that monster weren't wandering around with it being so dark. He tiptoed down the hallway towards what he hoped to be the kitchen area. The entryway to one of the rooms didn't have a door so he got a good look at the cupboards and fridge. Taking one last cautionary look down the corridor, he patted the vial hidden in his breast pocket and entered the room quietly.

The kitchen was small with white coloured cupboards and what appeared to be a non-working fridge. Lalna shook his head in amusement before something on the table caught his attention. Two ceramic cups sat innocently on the table. One was bright red with mushroom stickers decorating the handle, while the other was a deep violet covered from top to bottom with glitter. It shone obnoxiously, making it apparent that Zoey had been the one to make the cups. Both dishes were filled with a black liquid that let off steam and smelled heavily of cocoa beans. Nodding to himself in confirmation, lalna stepped over to the table. He removing the vial from his pocket and popped the cork off the top.

Heavy footsteps echoed off the walls causing the scientist to jolt slightly. Pausing for a second, he could hear the faint sounds of conversation slowly approaching the kitchen. Lalna panicked slightly, pouring the whole vial into the red cup. With no way to get out without being caught, he only had one plan left, hide. He spun around searching for a quick hiding spot. 'The cupboard will have to do.' Lalna thought as he ducked into the empty wooden box. He just barely fit inside and pulled the door closed when he heard the footsteps enter the room. They were light and seemed to tap repeatedly as if the person was hopping from one foot to the other.

"You at least have to try it. C'mon I made it just for you." Zoey's voice had a pleading tone to it. Obviously she was trying to talk Rythian into doing something for her. Lalna rolled his eyes, smiling knowingly.

"Zoey, there were so many other things that we could have done with those cocoa beans. Did you really have to use them for….." A pause enveloped the room for a second, before he sighed in predetermined defeat. "You know what…Never mind."

Heavy footsteps belonging to the mage got closer as he approached the counter. Lalna held his breath in anticipation.

"But you said we needed to clear out the chest and get rid of some of our junk. So I took out the cocoa bean, right there, and made some hot chocolate. Sorted." Zoey laughed happily as she approached the mage, still hopping from one foot to the other.

"I can see that. Should I ask about the err…state of the cups?" Lalna could hear fingers drumming on the table above him.

"What? The red one is mine because red stands for mushrooms and since I love mushrooms, the red cup is mine, obviously."

"Well, obviously."

"You're the mage with the purple clothes, the purple eyes, the obsession with purple, so I made you the purple mug."

A heavy sigh was the only reply. Lalna had to bite his palm to stop himself from laughing. He knew what was coming next.

"And the sparkles?"

"Because you're magical. Sparkles represent magic right? C'mon Rythian you can't say you don't like it. Look." There was a soft scraping noise as the cup was slid across the counter. "You can't deny it. It's pretty. See?"

"I refuse to drink from a cup that has more sparkles then a disco ball."

"Rythiannnnnnn, I worked so hard on them though" Zoey complained in response.

The kitchen became quiet again until Zoey whined in agitation.

"Fine, have my cup then. I don't care…even if I did work forever on it."

She stormed out of the kitchen huffing, while Rythian chuckled in amusement. He raised his voice so the redhead could hear him while she left.

"Very well then. If you insist upon it."

Lalna's eyes went wide when he realized what was happening. He had drugged the red cup. The cup that Rythian was about to drink from. This was going all wrong. Lalna had to stop this. Opening the cupboard he was hiding in, the scientist looked up seeing an equally surprised Rythian. They both just stayed still.

Rythian had his mask down around his neck, lips still pressed against the mug. His violet eyes widened as Lalna hopped up from his hiding place. Both men stood for what seem like an eternity just looking at each other before Lalna made the first move. He stepped up to the confused mage and pulled the mug from his grip. He glanced down into the cup to see it was now only half full meaning that Rythian already had half of it in his system. Lalna scratched the back of his head nervously while placing the hot chocolate back on the table.

"Uuuuuu…Hi?"

Rythian snapped out of his stupor and grabbed the scientist wrist. He pulled him close, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Lalna, how dare you show your face here."

The mages eyes glowed eerily as he grabbed the front of his lab coat with his other hand. Rythians iron grip kept the scientist from trying to escape as he wiggled to free himself. Lalna gritted his teeth in return. He was afraid that this would happen, that Rythian would catch him before his plan kicked in. The mage wasn't known for being particularly compassionate especially with people that he felt 'wronged him'. Lalna had to hope that he could either a, talk himself out of this situation or b, hope that Zoey comes back and calms Rythian down.

There was a third option. He could try and fight him. The scientist shook this idea out of his head the moment it surfaced. The mage was physically stronger then him. He was 150 pound of pure trained muscle. Lalna was shorter and more pudgy from lack of exercising. There was no way that he could win a fight against the mage, scratch that, he could beat the mage, but not in the situation that he was in. Usually Lalna could apply logic ahead of time and use Rythians emotions against him. But that only worked if he was out of reach and safely behind a force field. He internally kicked himself for being so stupid.

"Hey Rythian, old friend. Look, I know this looks really bad but I assure you that I mean no harm."

Rythian raised an eyebrow questioningly at the scientist in disbelief and tilted his head, beckoning him to continue his explanation.

"And yet, I don't see any other reason for you to be here." Rythian's voice was soft and void of any emotion. Lalna could tell he was trying to keep a cool head. His anger had been his down fall on numerous occasions. But it seems he had learned from the previous fights. This fact made him more dangerous.

"I was just hoping to work things out. I mean, c'mon Rythian, you and I used to be friends. What happened?" Lalna prodded lightly, hoping to get a reaction from the other man.

"You know what happened Lalna! You.." He paused to take a breath. "You and Sjin destroyed the old world. You killed Zoey. You killed…me."

"You are still mad over that?" The scientist questioned, slowly pulling his arms from Rythian's loosening grip. "Rythian, you know we never wanted to get you guys involved."

Lalna was expecting anger. He waited for the magic user to yell and argue, blame him for everything, probably even strike him. But instead the man just looked away from him and sighed lightly. This was a strange reaction, even for someone as strange as him. Lalna, testing the boundaries, decided to continue on.

"It was Sjin's fault anyways. He attacked me first."

Again, no response from the mage, he just shook his head slightly not meeting his eyes.

"Rythian?" Lalna was worried. He didn't know how much of the drugged beverage was consumed but it seemed to be going straight to his head. The blond took the opportunity to pull his wrist free and cup the mages face to get a better look at him. Before his fingers met flesh, he found his wrist caught once again in one of Rythian's hands. The other was grabbed as well and Lalna was slowly backed up against the counter top, the wooden surface pressing into his hips.

"Rythian?" The man looked up at the sound of his name. Their eyes locked, bright blue meeting hazy purple. Lalna could see a dark expression cross Rythian's face. His scarred lips slightly parted as he leaned in close breathing in deeply.

Lalna flushed brightly in response. Was Rythian sniffing him? He leaned his head back trying to get away from the man only to be pushed farther against the cabinet behind him. His elbow brushing the still steaming mug, reminding him of the situation he was in. Lalna had made a love potion for Zoey, the same one that Rythian had ended up drinking. Did that mean that Rythian was now in love with him? It didn't seem like it. It felt more animalistic then that. It felt more possessive. More like lust.

Rythian forced his knee in between the scientist's legs pinning him in place while his hands pulled the captured wrists over his head. He then dove down running his lips along Lalna's neck feeling the pulse beneath it speed up. He could feel the heat emanating from his skin. He could feel the soft breath from the scientist on his cheek tempting him to touch and taste, to ravish the blond and…

"What…did you do…to me?" Rythian panted in the other mans ear, tracing his nose along the crook of his neck, forehead being tickled by his blond hair.

Lalna twitched in response, biting his lip nervously. He didn't want the mage to know what he had planned. No doubt he would kill him. He tore his gaze from Rythian's, refusing to meet his eyes. As much as Lalna would like to deny it, the man had a way of knowing what he was up to just by looking in his eyes.

"I…I don't know what you're…." Lalna's words were cut off when Rythian nipped harshly on his ear. The scientist felt his wrist get captured by one of the mages while his ear lobe was tugged and nibbled on teasingly. He couldn't stop the light gasp from escaping him. This brought a grin to Rythian's face.

"No point in lying. You know I will figure it eventually." Rythian mumbled, using his free hand to grip the blond's waist. He lifted him up slightly so Lalna was now sitting on the counter top. Pressing forward again, Rythian bucked his hips against the scientist's, creating delicious friction between them. They both groaned at the contact, bodies being pressed flush against each other. Rythian's fingers digging into his captive's hips as his mouth leaving trails of bites along Lalna's throat.

Lalna bit his lower lip trying to keep the sounds to a minimum. He had to figure out a way out of this situation. Not that he wasn't being affected, quite the opposite actually, he was finding it harder to keep up his struggles against the mage. He wanted nothing more then to shove Rythian back into the wall and get to know every inch of his body as intimately as possible. Lalna shook his head as the thoughts filled his head, his body reacting to his idea in an excited fashion. There was the problem. Rythian was in control.

Lalna was a proud man. He was a scientist, brilliant and compassionate about his work. He worked with machines because they were always easy to work with, easy to manipulate. He was always in control. At theJaffa factory, he was in control of any type of technology they used. In fights, he was in control of the field. It was like a game of chess to Lalna but currently Rythian had his king in check. But the battle hadn't been won yet. Lalna's brain was working overtime to turn the tables. It was another fight, just on new grounds, with new rules. The scientist was a quick learner however, and knew that in order for him to beat Rythian, he would have to play along.

Tipping his head up, Lalna pressed his lips to the magic users. Rythian flinched at the contact for a second before melting into the kiss. What started off as just a brush of lips soon turned into a fully passionate make out session, or several in their case seeing as how they had to break for air numerous times.

"God damn it Lalna, what the hell are you doing to me?" Rythian panted in between kisses, releasing Lalna's wrists in favour of slipping his hands around his waist. His fingers teasingly worked under the back of his shirt, sliding it up his back till they reached his underarms.

Lalna internally smirked to himself. Rythian was slowly losing control. He reached with his now free arms and gripped the back of the mages head pulling him back into a kiss. His tangled his fingers through the mans chocolate locks, tugging softly, controlling the mans pace. Their mouths mashed together, tongues fighting another battle for dominance, which Lalna submitted to willingly. Rythian was none the wiser as the scientist slid his legs along the backs of his thighs, pulling him impossibly closer till there hips met again. Tingles of pleasure ran through them both forcing low animal like growls to break their kiss.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Lalna purred, hooking his ankles around Rythians thighs. His fingers traced the curvatures of the magic user's neck and tugged lightly on the material still wrapped around his shoulders.

"I don't even know anymore…" Rythian sighed lightly, nimble hands working on the front of Lalna's lab coat. Once undone, he pushed the material down his shoulders, letting it pool on the counter top.

Lalna lifted his arms, allowing the mage to strip off his undershirt as well. When he was topless, he began tugging on Rythian's cloak impatiently. The man in return, looped his fingers through the clasp holding the material closed and undid it, allowing the cape to fall to the ground. Lalna eagerly pulled on Rythian's shirt, attempting to remove it without having to pull away. He unlatched the belt across his chest dropping it the floor. The shirt came off next, landing a few feet on the ground, behind them.

The scientist pushed up on Rythian's chest trying to get him to stand and the mage, being more compliable, did so without question. He backed up slightly as Lalna hopped off the counter top. Rythian gasped lightly as he was spun around and pressed back against the cupboard. He felt uneasy with being pinned down but didn't argue when rough lips met his own again. Another sound of a clasp being removed and Rythian found his belt undone, his pants now hanging loosely from his hips.

Lalna hooked his fingers through the mages belt loops and tugged lightly, forcing the material to fall down his legs. Rythian's arms reached up to grip his hips only to be stopped in mid motion. The blond caught his arms forcing them back against the wooden surface. He applied his weight to his chest and the taller of the two had to balance on his elbows so he wouldn't slip. Now that he was pinned, Lalna felt more confident with his actions, dipping his fingers teasingly under Rythian's boxers. His hand trailed past rough hair before reaching his weeping length, which twitched at the contact.

Rythian bucked his hips up at the scientist's touch, trying to add to the friction. Their mouths tore apart as he let out a breathy moan, his head lulled back as the fingers danced up and down his member. Rythian didn't even realise his boxer were off until he felt a warm mouth join the hand below his waist. Lalna lips closed around his length, enveloping it heat, his tongue swirling around the tip slowly. The mages panted in time with the blonds bobbing head, fingers tracing through his blond locks. He tugged lightly on the ever present goggles, removing them softly and placing them on the table top he was resting on.

Lalna smirked as his mouth made short work of the man beneath him. He could tell just by the desperate thrusts that Rythian was close. He could taste the bitter fluid leaking from the tip of his member as he took him fully into his mouth. Lalna swallowed one more time before pulling away completely, leaving Rythian a heaving mess beneath him.

"Dammit Lalna…" He panted, raising his head to glare at the blond who just grinned in victory.

He just leaned forward, spreading the mages legs up so he could stand in between his thighs. Laughing happily, he dove down nipping his ear playfully before whispering mischievously.

"Oh shush Rythian. You know you like it." He ran his thumb lightly over the faintly glowing scarring on the mages face. "If we do this dance, I lead. Comprende?"

Rythian gritted his teeth but nodded when he felt one hand rest on his neglected length again. The other that was tracing his cheek slid down to his lips, rubbing them softly. He didn't know much about what happened between two guys during intercourse so for once he was at lose of what to do but he had heard Zoey ramble on about safe sex enough to know that he was prepping him. He knew what Lalna wanted but that still didn't get rid of the sense of foreboding at letting him continue. The other half of his mind didn't care however and just wanted to feel something, anything other then that deep seeded hate in his mind. Throwing caution to the wind, he let go of his quickly losing conscience and gave into the scientist.

Opening his mouth, he accepted the fingers, allowing them to swirl around his tongue teasingly. Once damp enough to the blonds' satisfaction, they were removed only to trace down in between his thighs. The tips draw wet patterns around his entrance before slowly pushing inside.

Lalna smiled at the mages reaction, his eyes squeezed shut, breath shallow. His hand continued to pump him while the other worked on stretching him wider. Rythian was slowly moving into his thrusts but it was obvious that saliva wasn't enough preparation. Lalna was going to seriously hurt him if he didn't find something else to use. Not that he was worried about the magic user's well being; he just didn't want everything to end in blood shed. He was too far in to just toss in his cards, the bulge in his pants being a reminder of his needs as well.

Glancing around he spotted a dish sitting innocently on the other end of the table, the cream coloured paste easily identified as butter. Raising his eyebrow in interest, Lalna turned his attention back to the whimpering man beneath him.

"Mind making yourself useful and grabbing that plate over there for me?"

Rythian tilted head head back, following the scientist gaze. Once he spotted the butter, he flushed bright red, not quite understanding but having a faint idea of what Lalna wanted with it.

"Why…?"

Anticipating this question, Lalna kissed the shell of his ear before answering.

"Don't ask, just do it."

He received a glare in return, the mages defiant behaviour kicking in again. Lalna quelled this by gently massaging the hard length in his hand. The gasp he received in return sent his own member in frenzy, pulsating in his pants. He wanted nothing more then to ravish the man beneath him, why did Rythian have to make things so complicated?

"Please?" Lalna couldn't believe that he had been reduced to begging, but luckily Rythian was too far out of it to even notice.

Without another word, the scarred man reached over, pulling the dish closer till it was beside his hip. His hazy eyes meeting lalna's as the blond dipped his fingers in the margarine. He watched as Lalna covered all of his digit before returning back to his puckered entrance. The feeling of being filled returned again as the lubed up fingers pressed inside of him again. They spread the gooey liquid around while probing around searchingly inside of him.

Lalna knew he had found the right spot when the magic user arched up against him wantonly. His mouth parted in a silent moan, pupils dilated. He released his hold on Rythian's length in favour of undoing the belt holding up his pants. Lalna undid the button and unzipped the fly, letting his trousers drop to the ground. He didn't have to worry about underwear since he had to bad habit of not wearing any.

Rythian whined lowly as the fingers were removed from him so suddenly. Lalna didn't leave him hanging long as scientist scooped another handful of butter and covered his member with the substance. He gripped Rythian's hips tightly, meeting his hazy eyes.

"Ready?" Lalna whispered in his ear as if the words were sacred, only meant to be heard by them.

Rythian just nodded his approval.

Slowly, the scientist guided himself inside of the mage, groaning deeply at the warm heat that enveloped him. The snug feeling almost drove him over the edge. He had to take a deep breath to stop himself from thrust forward, hurting the man underneath him.

Rythian eyes flashed brightly as his body was invaded by the scientist. His toes curled tightly as the pain of being penetrated took hold of his sense. He took deep breaths trying to ease his body, glad that Lalna was keeping still. At least he had to decency to let him get used to his girth; it was his first time after all. A few breathless moments later and Rythian tested the waters with a light push. The length inside of him pressed a bundle of nerves inside of him, causing him to grab the blond subconsciously. He wrapped his legs tightly around Lalna's hips pulling him impossibly closer to him; his arms slung themselves loosely over his shoulders.

Certain that Rythian was ready; Lalna began slowly rocking back and forth against his body. He removed himself only to slam back in, hitting that sweet spot again and again. He rolled his hips up, filling the mage to the brim. Lalna panted lightly, feeling sweat roll down his back. The room had heated up exponentially, the counter becoming slick and hard to hold onto. Lalna removed his hands from the marble surface, instead choosing to grip Rythian's hips to help control their movement and speed. His actions were approved by the mage, and met with a breathy moan.

"Oh gods, Lalna…" He panted, bucking up against the scientist's body, every thrust driving Rythian closer and closer to completion. The heat was becoming too much to take, their bodies moving at such pace, it was hard to keep up. Rythian hooked his ankles around Lalna's waist pulling him in deeper, the angle striking that spot that made him see stars.

Lalna grinned in response, leaning down to nip on the magic user's ear. He tongued the lobe lightly, enjoying the shiver he received in return. His mouth ran along the shell, sucking along the cartilage and leaving red marks behind. He trailed his kisses lower, biting roughly on Rythian's neck when a jolt of pleasure ran through him.

The bite was deep enough to draw blood and hard enough to bring Rythian to climax. His head lulled back as he rode out his orgasm, spilling across both of their chests. His body tensed around Lalna's shaft forcing him to completion a few moments later. The both arched upwards, calling each others names, before collapsing back into the counter top panting. They remained like this for a at least a minute before parting with a kiss and a shared grin.

"That was….That was just…Wow."

Both men turned their heads towards the voice. Leaning against the doorway, with a glass of chocolate milk was Zoey. She was grinning from ear to ear and lifted her glass in a mock toast at their flustered reaction. Her green eyes flashing in amusement as Lalna jumped away from the mage as if he were poisonous.

"Zoey? Goodness, don't scare me like that." Lalna laughed nervously, scooping his clothes off the floor and piling them on his lap protectively.

Zoey just laughed in return, stepping into the kitchen slowly. She picked up Rythian's cloak and ran the fabric between her fingers, giving both males a devilish look.

"Oh you don't have to stop on my account. I don't mind."

Rythian gave a huff, sliding off of the counter. His knees buckled lightly when his feet touched the ground. Grabbing the counter, he shakily got his balance back before making his way over to his strewn about clothing. He refused to meet anyone's eyes until he had his pants back on.

The room was quiet except for Zoey's soft laughter. She downed her glass of chocolate milk before wandering over to Rythian. Placing her cup on the table, the redhead reached over for the now cool mug of hot chocolate.

Lalna's eyes widened in panic. He was contemplating running over and slapping the cup out of her hand but Rythian beat her to the punch. The mage plucked the cup out of her hand delicately and gave her a parenting look.

"It's cold now, red. You'll make yourself sick drinking it now." She pouted innocently at the mage.

"I promise I'll make you another one later." Rythian caught Lalna's gaze. The blond gulped nervously before diverting his eyes from the man. He now had no doubt that the man knew about the drugged beverage. He had no doubt whatsoever since Rythian was a quick thinker like him. He only had to put two and two together to get the answer he was looking for. Lalna gave him a questioning look, wondering what would happen to him now that he had been found out. Rythian just rolled his eyes and smirked subtly, hiding his grin behind his hand.

Zoey huffed, unaware of the unspoken communication going on between the two men.

"Fine, but you owe me one Ryth." She handed the purple cloak to the mage, who accepted it without another word, and skipped out of the room. Only when she was out of the room, did Lalna let out the breath he had been unknowingly holding.

"Well, that was fun."

Rythian nodded his agreement, handing Lalna his goggles.

"Yea, let's never do that again." He muttered, turning his shirt right side in. Once the top was fixed, he pulled back on, covering his damp chest.

The blond nodded with a smirk. He positioned his goggled back on top of his head, adjusting his lab coat's belt. Once dressed, he turned back to Rythian and placed a peck on his bruised lips. He received a sly smile in return.

"Sure…..Whatever you say Rythian."

**Notes:**

Brings a whole to meaning to 'butter fingers' *snickers childishly in the corner*


End file.
